


Junk in the trunk

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny underwear, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan has a special surprise for Kurt.





	Junk in the trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Landedifandom BadWrong Weeks, week 4: everything else
> 
> Special thanks to Tatsueigo who gave me this awesome idea a few months ago XD Also welcome to the logurt fandom :D

Logan was smirking in a strange way.

He looked amused and Kurt didn't know if he had to worry or not.

The Canadian had insisted that he had something to show him in private, so they didn't go out drinking as they usually did.

But in that moment, waiting on the bed for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom, Kurt started to doubt that choice; a few beers before jumping in bed were always nice.

Logan poked his head out of the bathroom's door in that moment.

"Ok Elf, you ready?"

Nightcrawler promptly nodded, dying of curiosity.

"Let me see!"

When his boyfriend stepped out he snorted.

"Was zur Hölle are you wearing?"

Logan was still as amused as before at the German's reaction to his new underwear: his pants were shaped like an elephant's head and its trunk was... well...

"What? You don't like it?"

"Please, tell me you don't think that thing is sexy." Kurt asked in an amused tone.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Wolverine chuckled.

Obviously he didn't think that, but his Elf was too cute when he was laughing, he couldn't resist the opportunity to make him laugh.

Nightcrawler chuckled while shaking his head.

"All right, come here then."

He spread his arms to invite him into them.

Logan promptly obeyed, hugging him tight and kissing him as they laid down. He made their groins rub against each other, underwear against underwear, which Kurt seemed to appreciate a lot.

When they pulled away to breath Wolverine smirked mischievously before moving a hand to his 'trunk' to rub it against his boyfriend, all while mimicking an elephant's trumpeting.

Kurt couldn't help but burst out laughing at that ridiculous situation, lightly slapping Logan's shoulder.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Yeah, it's part of my charm."

They kissed again, then the Canadian moved to lick his boyfriend's neck. He trumpeted again just to hear Kurt's laugh.

"For God's sake, Logan, stop it!"

"Ok, ok." he chuckled.

He removed his boyfriend's underwear, then he climbed on him to show him his funny one.

"You wanna say bye before I take it off?" he joked.

"Just do it, please." Nightcrawler chuckled again.

Logan complied and threw that thing away... only to reveal a bright red condom.

"What's this now?" Kurt asked with renewed curiosity.

"It's my lightsaber! Look!"

Wolverine turned off the light to show that the condom glowed in the dark.

"This way you'll always find my dick when you'll need it!"

The German lost it at that explanation, laughing so much that he wheezed.

"Please breathe."

Logan told him as he turned the lights back on. He was laughing too.

"I can't believe you actually bought that stuff planning on this." Kurt said as soon as he could talk again.

Wolverine's grin almost made him lose it again. He was about to say something else, he knew it.

"An' you still don't know the best part: it tastes like cherry!"

Kurt burst out laughing again, tears rolling down his temples at that final revelation.

They both laughed as they hugged each other, slowly calming down.

"So I guess you don't wanna taste it?" the Canadian asked in amusement.

"Logan, please!"

They laughed again before finally being able to kiss, rubbing their groins together.

They were getting hard fast, arousal overcoming the ridiculousness of that night's beginning.

Soon enough Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's ass to pull him against himself.

"I want you now."

Logan licked his lips, his heat beating faster as that order sent a warm shiver straight to his groin.

"As you wish."

He grabbed the lube from the night stand, pouring some on his fingers and pushing them inside the other.

Kurt moaned and arched against his hand, pulling on Logan's hair to kiss him passionately.

Wolverine prepared his fast but carefully, eager to go on. When he pulled his fingers out he used the remaining lube on them to lubricate himself, then he slowly penetrated his boyfriend.

He sighed in pleasure as he looked at his dick disappearing inside the other. That gave him an idea.

He grinned, looking at Kurt.

"Don't." the latter warned him, but he was already fighting against his own laughter.

Logan slowly moved in and out of him mimicking a lightsaber's noise.

They both lost it again, their laughter mixing up with moans as Wolverine started to properly thrust.

Every time they stopped laughing Logan would make that sound again, which promptly made them begin again.

It took a while for them to come and it sure wasn't their best orgasm, but there were no doubts they would remember that night.

"You're such an idiot." Kurt chuckled, hugging him tight and stroking his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." Wolverine replied in the same tone.

They cleaned each other up before covering themselves.

Logan spooned his boyfriend, whispering in his ear the lightsaber noise again.

"Stop it!" Nightcrawler ordered him.

They both laughed again, turning off the lights before falling asleep with wide smiles on their faces.


End file.
